<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crashing Walls by oella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744935">Crashing Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oella/pseuds/oella'>oella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mild Language, Romance, SoMa - Freeform, music time!, nervous maka, protect her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oella/pseuds/oella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul teaches Maka about music, and she uses improvisation to express her feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crashing Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This makes <em> zero </em> sense!”</p><p>Maka heaved a disgruntled sigh, flinging herself backwards onto the lazily made sheets that adorned Soul’s bed. She had accompanied him some time ago after strolling past his bedroom door, being intrigued at the soft tunes that drifted from his record player. The scythe meister quietly pushed the door open to find her beloved partner relaxed at his desk, humming along to the melodies that floated in the air. After being made aware of her presence, he calmly invited her to join him.</p><p>They had been at this routine for quite some time, the past few months Maka had wanted to learn more about music in an effort to be closer with her partner. Music was the one thing Maka never had a firm grasp on, despite her performance at the academy proving her powerful intellect and range of skills. She could go as far as memorizing different note names and scale patterns, sure, but perhaps it was the abstract nature of the art form that was causing her misunderstandings.</p><p>At times where she was able to convince him, Maka accompanied Soul on the piano in the academy’s music room, long after school had concluded (because having others hear Soul’s piano playing magic was <em> so </em> uncool <em> , </em> apparently). He taught her little pieces of musical knowledge, showing her how to get around on the keys and helping her to start to understand what each note and symbol represented on various pages of sheet music he brought along with him.</p><p>It was nice, despite every other occasion where Soul would poke fun at Maka’s lack of dexterity with her fingers (which is quite strange, considering she has no problems flipping his scythe form perfectly through her fingers and into her hands, he comments), he felt these moments spent together held a gentle sweetness that only they could share.</p><p>He’d <em> never </em> admit it aloud, but being the knowledgeable person for once in a situation like this was more than amazing, quietly enjoying the way Maka’s pouts and furrowed eyebrows were some of her most adorable expressions, even more so when her cheeks were dusted a light pink from embarrassment. It allowed him the best seat to admire just how hardworking and lovely his meister truly is.</p><p>No matter how frustrated Maka became, hand itching for the nearest book with each insult that passed her by, she loved every moment where she and him could grow close to one another. Her heart filled with an indescribable amount of joy when Soul would play for her, whether it be a long passage or a short etude, a warm, fuzzy feeling washed over her entire body. Maka was never one to be fawning over anyone, especially not a man given her track record, but Soul felt...different. This sort of feeling was unique in her experience, and she always wondered how Soul was able to make her feel things she never could have imagined prior.</p><p>Usually when they played together she’d fumble along the keys of the piano, but in moments where she was able to successfully play the few bars Soul had pushed her to try, Maka was simply overflowing with pride. As she looked towards her partner for his approval, seeing the satisfied shark-toothed grin on his face made it even better. There was a shared atmosphere between them; Admiration, happiness, tranquility, and something else tucked away buzzed throughout their soul wavelengths. It was an atmosphere neither could get enough of.</p><p>So there she was, sitting with Soul, listening and trying to learn from the piano record he had playing.</p><p>“I already told you, it’s called improv,” He rolled his eyes at her. “There isn’t some fancy formula to understand, you just play whatever.”</p><p>“No way! There has to be more to it than that.” Maka crossed her arms indignantly, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Don’t be <em> jealous </em> now, Maka,” a wicked grin creeping its way onto his face as Maka’s annoyance visibly grew, shooting him a sharp glare from the bed. “You can’t understand everything you want at once, you know.”</p><p>“I’m not jealous<em> , </em> it just doesn’t make sense to me. How do they know what to play? And for so long?”</p><p>He suppressed a chuckle, “Again, it’s improv. No special plans, no overthinking, just creating on the go. That big brain of yours is gonna explode one of these days if you don’t chill over this.”</p><p>Luckily for her, the darkness of the room masked the light blush that appeared due to the slight compliment hidden in Soul’s words. “Whatever,” Maka groaned from her place. “I’ll take your word for it, even though that seems freaking impossible.”</p><p>Soul stood from his chair, stretching his arms over his head and letting out a yawn. He rubbed a sleepy eye and glanced over to his meister. “Yeah yeah, you should try it out sometime. Just let loose and play whatever you feel.”</p><p>Maka let out a defeated sigh. “You think I could do something like that?”</p><p>“Fuck yes. Now scoot over, I’m tired.” Soul made a lazy wave of his hand before flopping down onto the bed, the force shaking Maka in her place. She clicked her tongue with distaste at his language before turning her head towards Soul, watching as he shoved his face into his pillows. A small smile made its way to her lips as she eyed him in his sleepy state. ‘<em> Cute,’ </em>she thought to herself as she ran her hand sweetly through some of his soft hair before sitting up from his bed and making her way out of his room.</p><p>She turned to him and let out a simple “Goodnight, Soul,” the same smile still glued on her face.</p><p>He returned a muffled “G’night” before Maka closed the door behind her.</p><p>She made her way into her bedroom, shut the door, and stole a glance at her clock which read 1:37am. “Jeez, it’s getting late…” she mused to herself. She held her stance in the middle of the room, pausing in her movements to mull over her next actions, before proceeding to reach under her bed and slide out an electric keyboard she had bought for herself when she was first learning with Soul.</p><p>She hadn’t let the white haired boy know, but some nights she spent her time practicing what Soul taught her during their “lessons” in the music room. Although these private sessions usually ended in an exasperated Maka shoving away the instrument in a bitter defeat, tonight felt different than usual. Soul’s words were ringing in her ears, “Just let loose and play whatever you feel”. In her mind, it felt stupid. How is she supposed to know how to do that? How does one translate their thoughts and feelings into sounds on an instrument?</p><p><em>‘You</em> <em>can’t,’</em> she concluded to herself. But yet there she was, setting up her phone to record the audio, staring intensely at the tiny board in front of her, trying to figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“...play whatever you feel.”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her playing starts a bit sporadically, trying to settle in a key signature, but modulating too often to keep track.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maka wasn’t the type to express herself so easily. She’d always been headstrong, determined, and tough as nails when it came down to her fighting battles, and not much changed in terms of her personality.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The mood felt dark, an air of bitterness and tension felt in her playing. The pressure in her fingers becomes heavy, and she releases a pained sigh from her chest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She learned to deal with her problems herself, not being able to put much trust into anyone around her as she grew up. She resented her father for his unchanging behavior of shamelessly flirting with any woman he happened to lay eyes on, and her mother wasn’t ever present in her life aside from an occasional post card every few months. Because of this, Maka always fought her own battles and dealt with her feelings herself. There wasn’t anyone present to cradle her and fight away her problems for her, so she had to be her own source of comfort.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her breath becomes rigid, her sounds growing angry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But her way of coping could be described as anything <em> but </em>comforting. Most of the time, Maka’s methods of dealing with herself included shoving down her troubles and masking away her pain, always reassuring herself of her strength, her intelligence, her independence. She wasn’t going to let anything bring her down, because she’d be damned if she let anyone or anything break down the walls that she had meticulously built up all these years.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her tears start to well and blur her vision.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t fun, having a seemingly endless gnaw in her heart, but it’s what she had to do. She had to have courage, to be brave and let nothing stop her from improving and becoming stronger.</p><p>But, everyone needs to let it out at some point.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Teardrops begin to fall onto the black and white keys, her movements slowing and calming with her release. She starts to find her way into a key.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Upon her partnership with Soul, things weren’t the same as they used to be. She now had a person who she needed to depend upon, and that notion terrified her independent lifestyle. With Soul, she had to learn how to place trust into people, how to stop building up her walls and let herself be vulnerable. He always caught her hiding behind her own brick walls when it came to talking about the experiences and feelings she was going through, and he somehow knew how to free her from her hiding spots every time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her movements are less eccentric and become more sure of themselves, still with moments of hesitation sprinkled about.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was difficult, but she found herself gradually being able to unfold her feelings to her weapon partner. She spoke her demons with anxiety at the forefront of her mind, petrified of making herself so out in the open, but Soul never hurt her fragility in these moments. He always sat patiently, listening to her intently, and worked her through her issues, being the sense of stability she never knew she had needed. He was gentle and loyal, being someone she was able to fall back on, to cry on, to <em> depend </em> on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her melodies become sweet. The sound she creates gains strength and becomes a heartfelt proclamation of her true feelings, decorated with deep, rich chords.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was so damn scared to admit it, but she knew that she could trust Soul with everything she had, with her entire life. Soul was the only person who took the time to understand her and support her, and to Maka, that meant everything. Regardless of instances where they bickered back and forth, her heaviest book calling her name, she knew just how deep her bond with Soul went. Their mutual trust and care for one another went beyond what anyone had ever expected. She wanted to be by his side through everything, and to be the one he called home. She couldn't live without him.</p><p>Buried deep in her heart, she knew she loved Soul unconditionally. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her music thins in its texture, ending with a glittering outro played in the higher register until her fingers come to a halt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maka’s heart was pounding out of her chest as she finished her improvised playing. With a shaky hand she reached over to stop her recording, barely processing what she’d even done until she listened back to herself. She was rather surprised, she had been playing nonstop without any sort of sputters or long pauses, but what truly caught her off guard was how she felt her feelings through her music.</p><p>It was bright as day, her improv session essentially being a love letter composed by her to Soul. Her face was a deep red at the realization.</p><p>Despite how vulnerable she became in her piece, however, she was left with a newfound sense of pride. In any other case, a sense of worry and fear would be pushing through her veins after allowing her emotional fragility to be showcased like that, but something about tonight was freeing in her soul.</p><p><em> ‘Ah,’ </em> she thought to herself. ‘ <em> It’s Soul.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Soul lazily picks himself out of bed, slowly making his way out of his room and into the kitchen. He's greeted by a mildly anxious and sleep deprived Maka at the table, breakfast already prepared.</p><p>Soul admired the meal before him as he sat down. "Did you wake up early to make this?"</p><p>"I just had a bit of eagerness this morning," she stated quickly, shoveling her food into her mouth with a hint of nervousness that Soul didn’t miss. <em> ‘Damn, he’s quick.’ </em></p><p>He looked at her suspiciously. "You sure?" he inquired.</p><p>Maka squirmed a bit under Soul’s ruby gaze, eyes practically boring through her before she gave in and reached for her cellphone.</p><p>‘I, uh…” She met his eyes and swallowed hard, “I actually had tried out some improv last night.”</p><p>“Huh?” He puzzled, an eyebrow quirked. “Did you like, break into the school while I was asleep or somethin?”</p><p>She slapped his shoulder. “No! Of course not! I have a keyboard in my room idiot,” and before Soul could further question her, she cut him off. “I took some time to try and do it, and I think I did a good job. I even recorded it.”</p><p>Soul relaxed into his chair. “Well, let’s hear it then, O Great Master of Music…” he teased as he took a sip from his glass.</p><p>Maka rolled her eyes before eventually finding the play button, letting her sounds fill the room.</p><p>Maka’s wavelength was rather anxious during the listen, and Soul remained rather confused at her mood until he really started to listen to her playing. Her music, along with her wavelength, were communicating the emotional journey she had experienced the previous night. He felt the weight of her world suddenly being pushed into his own wavelength, sharing her sadness, her worries, and her sufferings. Soul snapped his head up to look at his meister, and now it was her turn to bore her eyes into his, her jade orbs filled with intensity.</p><p>His focus flickered back to the track, completely absorbed in her sounds (was that crying he heard?), and eyes opened wide when he suddenly felt the shift in the mood. He was hit with her overwhelming gratitude towards him, following the way her sound started to become lighter, happier, and stronger with each note. Her piece soon flourished into a dominating tone, her intentions booming with every strike of a chord and shove of her wavelength. He met her eyes once again, this time the both of them wearing a light blush on their cheeks. Maka’s wavelength was practically screaming at this point, <em> do you hear it? Do you hear me? Do you understand how I feel?  </em></p><p>Her and Soul kept their contact even after the recording came to its eventual close, the sound leaving a lovely message in their minds.</p><p>“Maka…” he nearly whispered, clearing his throat.</p><p>“You told me to play whatever I feel,” Her blush deepened with each word, “and so I did.”</p><p>Soul sat in silence, too shocked for words. ‘<em> Fuck, say something.'</em></p><p>But words never left his mouth, and instead he found himself moving closer to Maka, moving his chair over to be sat next to her. She inhaled sharply and he moved to cup her crimson cheeks gently, marveling her for a moment as he moved his face inches from hers.</p><p>“Did you...do you mean it? Is this really how you feel...about me?”</p><p>Maka relaxed a bit into a small smile. “You know I’d never lie about something like that. I mean it, Soul.”</p><p>And with that, Soul closed the space between them and planted his lips gently onto hers. It was probably their sweetest moment yet, their feelings for one another buzzing in their resonance as she slid her hands behind his neck and he stroked her cheek. The atmosphere was much like the music room; They felt admiration, happiness, and a sense of tranquility in one another, but this time their love was able to fully bloom.</p><p>Soon, they separated from one another, and Soul looked at Maka with astonishment.</p><p>“You’re amazing, you know. I could never make something that cool.”</p><p>Maka let out a small chuckle. “I’m not <em> that </em> cool, but I’ll be sure to show you the ropes when we get down to the music room.”</p><p>“Will you now? Be glad I introduced you to improv in the first place.” he exclaimed.</p><p>She flashed him her brightest smile. “Thanks, Soul.”</p><p> </p><p>The two continued on with their morning, both relishing in the atmosphere that encapsulated their love, a moment only for them to share.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! i hope you enjoyed my first fic! maka and soul are my favs &lt;3</p><p>I do not own Soul Eater.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>